galconfandomcom-20200213-history
Geralt
History Geralt of Rivia is the son of the sorceress Visenna and an unknown Tyranny of Halo warrior. Shortly after his birth he was taken by his mother to Trolde to undergo training within the Slayer caste, monster hunters for hire within the Tyranny. He was one of two boys to survive the trials of Kaer Trolde, the including the deadly Trial of the Grasses, in which children are giving decoctions that rewrite their physiology. Geralt showed a higher than normal resistance to the decoctions, and was given more. As such, his hair went white and his senses developed even more potently than the other slayers. The other survivor of Geralt's age was the Slayer Eskel, and they would become close friends. After surviving the trial Geralt and Eskel began training under Slayer Master Yaromir and his second in command, Vezamir. Once their training was complete, they helped to oversee the training of the Slayers Loghain, Letho, Milva, and Cahir. As Geralt grew older, he was named second in command following the death of the elderly Yaromir at the hands of a Manticore. At some point, Geralt also gained the debt of Alina Stone. Years later, Alina repaid him by giving him her daughter, bastard child of Lord Emyhr Blackfyre, to train as a Slayer. Bound by an old law of the Slayer caste, Geralt took the child back with him to Trolde. The child, Cirilla Blackfyre began training a couple of years later, though it was decided that she would not undergo the trial of the grasses. When it was discovered she had magical prowess, Geralt's on again-off again lover Yenavre of Vengerberg was summoned to train her. The presence of the girl and the bond both Yenavre and Geralt had with her led to the repairing of their relationship, as well as the two unofficially adopting Ciri as their own child. This family was put to the test when the mad wizard Vilgefortz took an interest in Ciri and began working to cause chaos in the region and surrounding star systems, forcing them to be spread apart working to reverse his actions. Eventually Vilgefortz was able to successfully kidnap both Ciri and Yen and took them back to his fortress of Weisshaupt. Geralt led a strike against Vilgefortz' fortress, alongside the higher vampire Emiel, Slayer recruit Cohen Behemoth, who had begun training alongside Ciri and directly under Loghain, as well as the Slayers Milva and Cahir. The battle for Weisshaupt was bloody and brutal, with the strike force crippling much of Vilgefortz's army, but seeing Milva killed by seven spearmen having cornered her, and Cahir killed when Vilgefortz unleashed the horribly deformed and brainwashed Slayer Kyran, who he had been torturing and brainwashing for decades prior. Kyran led Geralt on a duel through the ramparts of the castle, with Geralt being wounded heavily by the mad slayer's sword, but eventually felling him and throwing him from the castle roof. By the time Geralt returned to Vilgefortz, he had been felled by Cohen and Ciri, who had been rescued by the young Slayer. The three then rescued Yen and proceeded to fight their way out of the castle, slaying the remaining two thousand soldiers of the mad wizard. After this, they returned to Trolde and resumed their lives, with Ciri and Cohen being allowed to take small contracts for themselves. Personality and Traits Most of the time, he can be apathetic, cynical, and threatening. Despite his outwardly cold nature, Dandelion notes that behind his exterior hides a fiercely loyal friend, and a man of good humor and as someone not indifferent to suffering. Geralt is shown to have many good friends all over the Tyranny of Halo. He is also very protective of and loyal to his friends and companions, and is willing to go to great lengths for those who matter to him. He can be kind-hearted and caring to the people he loves. Geralt is also shown to be extremely adept at allaying intense, and at times bleak, situations and as a man who would much sooner have everyone return home than draw their swords. His experience of at least ninety-seven years in the world makes him a world-weary man, often expressing disdain and circuitous insults to those he considers cruel, foolish, etc. Geralt is consistently shown as fiercely loyal to his friends. Geralt has a weakness for redheaded women and for sorceresses. One such example was an affair with Triss Merigold. Geralt is believed to be the finest warrior in the entirety of the Slayers Guild. His skill with the blade is equaled in the caste only by Eskel and Vezamir, when the old slayer was in his prime. While it is not widely known, it is speculated within the caste that Geralt would be able to defeat any of the Tyrannical guard in single combat. His ability hunting and tracking monsters is Vezamir's equal, though Geralt frequently is more naturally attuned to it, given his more heightened senses. He also has several minor magical abilities, from fire spells, force spells, and mind tricks he can use to stun or kill his foes. Gallery Potion.gif|Geralt immediately after drinking a slayer potion. ForcePush.gif|Geralt taking issue with a Tyranny Soldier's treatment of a commoner. Shank.gif|Geralt killing a monster. Category:Characters